Unwanted Desires
by Mrs.RenMaaka
Summary: What's this? Everybody's favorite perverted vampire in love? Who knew? Omg!
1. Prolouge

Unwanted Desires

Prologue

Things felt different in Shi Hi Baba. It was so subtle no ordinary human could detect it. But the differences were there. The wind was a bit stronger. But most importantly it was the air; it smelt somehow different. This could only mean another vampire had entered the city. The bats of The Marker Family had picked up on this, but there was no way that anything could be done even if one of the vampires had discovered this. The two eldest vampires Carrera and Henry were at the vampire gathering in northern Japan when all of these changes were taking place, so how were they to know. When they came back from the gathering things were so busy they didn't even notice, but the vampire intruder was still there.


	2. Real Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey hey hey! It's the 1st chappy! Hope you loves it! You guys are make this worth writing!**

Ren's P.O.V

Damn it! I thought vampires couldn't get sick! But believe me we can! Apparently I had picked up some cold thing from my parents. I knew they were going to kill me one day. I could barely breathe! Tonight was one of the nights I would have gladly slept through in my coffin. But I was starving. I had to find someone female now! There were plenty of women around. But I was trying to find one really stressed out. A guy has got to have SOME standards. Well I certainly wasn't going to find someone in this alleyway, better get out of here. Why were humans never around when you needed them? Great, now I was hearing things too. I kept hearing this deep breathing behind me. I turned around to prove there was nothing there to my mind. But there was someone there. A girl stepped out of the shadows. 20 judging by her looks. Dark hair hung in front of her face. Very pale skin and a slender body. Very nice indeed! I could barely smell but I didn't have to. Stress rolled off of her in waves. Instantly my instincts took over. I knew that I had to have this girl's blood. I could fell my fangs growing longer. But she seemed like she was too tired to see. But I had to get her to trust me. Why not have a little fun? She seemed like the type who had plenty of experience with men. I wondered what bra size she was. Oh well, I was sure I would find out.

Girl's P.O.V

Oh thank everything that was good! I had finally found someone! It was a man. Wonderful. He looked absolutely delicious! I was so exhausted I barely felt it as my fangs exposed themselves. I needed his blood. Now! The distance between us was unbearable. I could barely stand. I had been searching for months. There was still the constant hope that this might be the city. But the chances were slim. All things but his blood left my head. He was all I thought of. I finally seemed close enough to bite him. Normally I would have had a little fun with him. But I was so tired…

Ren's P.O.V

She was so tired. It was wonderful! The girl seemed to collapse. I put out an arm to catch her. I thought this would be difficult. But one of the most stressed girls I had ever seen to fall right into my arms? Very lucky. She looked up at me with tired blue eyes, perfect.

Girl's P.O.V

Wow! This man was really guilty. And it was easy to see why, he was damn gorgeous!

The way he smiled at me so confidently told me he was a womanizer. Perfect! To fall right into a very guilty man's arms? Such luck! His blood was sure to be delicious! Then everything went black…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Well, you asked for it, you'll get it. Chappy two! Be warned! This is rated T for a reason! This chappy contains very detailed blood sucking! Be also aware, this gonna be a lemon. I'm gonna get them vamps really citrusy. Well not REALLY! But this is a sex scene! Thanks to the pervert who gave me this idea!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but Luna. Don't dare steal her! Who owns your ass Luna? mwwa haahah{ hrmm sorry bout that! Evil Fan girl moment }  
**_

Girl's P.O.V

Ughh… I felt like I'd been run over by a train. Ouch, major hang over. I don't remember really drinking at all last night! God, how drunk had I been? Aw man, I had to force my eyes open! Woah, where was I? I was lying on top of a bed in some room I had never even seen before!

Oh, that's right I had come to this new city looking for them! I was never going to find them here. I should go search Tokyo. That was probably the only city left. But I had forgotten that I had no idea where here was. I didn't keep track of city's names anymore; I just wandered in till the night I would find them.

Nobody seemed to be here, so I started trying to figure out where I was at this moment. The walls, carpet , ceiling and everything else were beige. No doubt about it now, the room was too bland to be anything but a hotel. That when it all came rushing back to me. And man, did it ever pack a punch! I remembered everything in the alleyway. Then I remembered what I was trying to get before. That man. He had probably brought me here. Well I was looking forward to thanking my hero, plus I was still starving! Where was he anyway?

Oh well I guessed I would just wander around in here until he came back. I slowly slid to my feet. Ack, I still felt really stiff. God how long had I been asleep! Oh man, how much time had I lost?! Damn it! I knew better then to open the thick curtains. I wasn't stupid, they were keeping out any daylight . That problem was taken care of. I walked into the bathroom.

Well I honestly was getting really stupid! Why the hell hadn't I thought of this sooner! The shower! I had always loved warm water, it seemed the perfect way to calm down. I needed something to do as well. I stripped off my silky shirt and my a- little- bit- longer than- a- miniskirt skirt. Then I turned on warm water and hopped in.

Ren's P.O.V

After that girl collapsed I had to drink some random woman's blood. It was horrible but I had to have some blood, I was starving! But now I was looking forward to her really good blood. That was around 5 days ago she couldn't still be asleep. So I hesitantly turned the key to the hotel room door. As soon I stepped through the doorway I heard the sound of a shower running. Good, she was awake.

I was in no mood to wait for her to get out of the shower, I had no idea what idea I was doing. But the idea of seeing her in a shower really appealed to me. So I decided I would. I quietly opened the door to the bathroom and slinked in . God, what was I doing! Damn it this was wrong, even for me. I threw the shower curtain aside in one ruthless motion. Well I was pretty sure I had ripped them to shreds. But it was certainly worth it. Damn! She was so sexy.

So nice. The way the drops of water ran down her long body. It slid so perfectly down her curves. She was curved in only the right places. She didn't seem too surprised to see me. She looked at me in a pissed off manner. " I don't know what kind of girls you're used to; But I usually like to know your name first." She said with more than a hint of suggestiveness.

Girl's P.O.V

"Well if you're planning to rape me you should probably at least know my name. I'm Luna." I told this man who kept starring at me. He clearly was not the least bit sexually restrained. But I wasn't either. And I was sort of looking forward to him raping me. Well it wasn't going to be rape. I wanted to see him without his clothes on really bad.

Then I was going to suck his blood and get the hell out of here. Some people might think that's cruel; but it's the way of the world. I wasn't a person either. Before I knew what I was doing I** was **taking his clothes off. But I must admit I was aware of what I was doing. He just let me strip all his clothes off. Damn, this was going to be great in more than on way. Before I knew it he had his hands on me. He pulled me forward in a bracing kiss. Then he pulled us both into the shower.

Now that I saw him better he was even more gorgeous . He had beautiful eyes. His hair perfectly highlighted his cheeks. And well several other attractive features. I couldn't believe the crimes I was about to commit with an angel. Hey, the angel was the one who pulled us into a shower! But I was still about to have sex with him.

Several minutes later…

Ren's P.O.V

" I'm Ren." I said, though I was pretty sure she didn't care anymore. But if I was going to suck her blood I would have to do it now. This was probably the only time I could get her with her guard down. I mean it would be great to have this human tag along for awhile, but what I really wanted was her blood.

Luna's P.O.V

I've got to bite him now. I leaned forward toward him. My fangs grew longer every second. I need to bite him. I put my mouth to his neck. I was ready to sink my fangs in . But for some reason I couldn't. My fangs wouldn't pierce his skin. As in it was physically impossible! Why the hell couldn't I bite this person!? I pushed him away.

"What the hell? Are those fangs?!" I screeched. And it was true! He had fangs too! Hell, I was so confused.

"You've got fangs too you know." He said, offended. " Wait, why the hell do you have fangs!"

I had to take several deep breaths to keep myself from killing him now. "I'm a vampire dumbass! I was about to suck your blood." I yelled. I could erase his memory later. But that didn't explain anything. "Are you a vampire too?!"

"Yeah." He said causally.

He was trying to suck my blood too. Damn, this was too weird! But maybe he could help me. "What are you doing in our city anyway? Isn't it against vampire code to go into another vampire's territory."he asked.

Well he did have every right to ask.


End file.
